


Thirty days in your arms, mon amour?

by theunknownaura30



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: 30 Days of Beauty and the Beast Challenge, Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Angst, Boyfriends, Bullying, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Caring, Childhood Trauma, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Heartbreak, Homophobic Language, Husbands, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Nighttime, Not Canon Compliant, Pain, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Post-Canon, Resistance, Sad, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknownaura30/pseuds/theunknownaura30
Summary: So hey! This is my first Ao3 work and I hope you enjoy it. This is day 1 of the 30 days of the batb challenge and I am so excited to write more :D (I love to write if you can't tell xD)! Anyway, hope you love reading it as much as I loved writing it. Enjoy ~ <3





	1. Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

> So hey! This is my first Ao3 work and I hope you enjoy it. This is day 1 of the 30 days of the batb challenge and I am so excited to write more :D (I love to write if you can't tell xD)! Anyway, hope you love reading it as much as I loved writing it. Enjoy ~ <3

"Huh.." a disgruntled groan came from Lefou's side and he could feel Gaston shifting in the bed. Lefou turned towards his lover, and believing him to be wake, said, "Morning." But Gaston said nothing in reply. "Oh," Lefou said in a hushed tone, and decided to go back under the covers. He lay for a few minutes, just enjoying the peace and comfort of a bed in the early morning. He snuggled into it when he heard Gaston speak. 

 

"You are the wildest.. most gorgeous thing I've ever seen.." he mumbled, somewhat incoherently. "Nobody deserves you.. LEFOU..." Lefou let out a slight gasp at the words. "I beg your pardon?" he squeaked, forgetting for a second that Gaston was asleep. "Huh?" Gaston muttered, coming to his senses. He blinked his eyes for a moment and was met with his lover's own shiny, curious ones. "What- what is it Lefou?" he asked, sitting up on the bed and rubbing his eyes tiredly. When he was done, he turned towards Lefou. 

 

"Oh! I, uh.." Lefou blushed. "You.. you were talking in your sleep.. and you were saying the same words from your rehearsal speech to Belle.. except they were about ME." he said, emphasizing the last word. Then he spoke again, his voice quieter. "I guess it kind of brought me back." he chuckled, glancing at Gaston with loving, slightly saddened eyes. "Those were the days.. when you loved her and not me.." he laughed again, trying to hide his pain and turning away. Gaston furrowed his brow, and, genuinely concerned for his lover, grabbed his shoulder.

 

"Lefou.." he breathed softly, gazing into his eyes. Lefou gazed back. "There's something I must confess." Lefou quirked his brow, already feeling his heart begin to beat faster. "Oh?.. And what is that, Gaston?" He could feel Gaston's warm breath upon his lips and felt himself already getting lost inside Gaston's warm brown eyes. Gaston looked away for a heartbeat, then gently grabbed Lefou's chin.

 

"Lefou.. that speech was never about Belle." he murmured, casting his eyes away again. Lefou felt his pulse quicken, and he heard his own voice say, "What?" Gaston shook his head and continued.

 

"I knew I had to marry a woman.. I knew I had to. And Belle was currently available, you see. And I did like her, in a way. But that was more of a fascination, a fascination with her character, I suppose." he chuckled. "Anyway, I had to get her to marry me somehow. But bringing flowers and proposing wasn't enough. It had to be believable." Lefou nodded, frowning slightly. 

 

Gaston continued. "So I decided to say what was already in my heart. But it wasn't for her." he stopped, and the words hung in the air for a solid minute. "What- what do you mean?" Lefou stuttered slightly, a blush already threatening to coat his cheeks. "I mean.." Gaston breathed, gazing into Lefou's eyes and rubbing his chin with his thumb softly, "...it was for you."

 

Lefou gasped and stared at Gaston, overwhelmed by the confession and their proximity. Gaston leaned in and kissed Lefou with as much love in the world as there ever could be. Lefou startled, but then dwelved deeper into the soft kiss and kissed him back with the same love, draping his arms around Gaston's back gently. As they drew away Lefou felt warmth take over his cheeks.

 

"So.. that.. that was really for me?" Whether he was referring to the proposal or the kiss was unclear to himself at the moment. Gaston chuckled and shook his head at the adorableness of his boyfriend. "Yes, Lefou." he stared at him with shining eyes that resembled Lefou's when he had first woken up. 

 

Then he walked towards the door of their bedroom, ready to start the day. "Well, anyway, I'm gonna start on the eggs now." Lefou snorted and shook his head at Gaston. "Okay, Romeo." "Oh, and good morning to you too." Gaston winked and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (P.S. I know Gaston has green eyes, I just like to imagine him with brown sometimes lol. Hope you enjoyed anyway)


	2. Twists and Turns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter 2 of the challenge, "Jealousy". I decided to make this a sort of elaboration on before Gaston and Lefou became lovers in the first chapter, about how their relationship started and when Gaston was still supposedly hung over Belle. Just letting you know the other chapters won't coincide with these two unless mentioned. Enjoy <3

_Jealousy._

It wrung inside Lefou, clenching his insides and spreading inside of him like a flame, gnarled and rotten. It was a feeling he shouldn't be having. But it was wild and deep and ran far from any control he might have held. It lived and breathed and pulsed inside his bones liked it had possessed his entire being. And yet, he denied even having it. But that didn't stop it from being there, and consuming him as a whole each time he heard Gaston mention the name "Belle".

 

"Oh, Lefou, you should have seen her today. The way she had her hair tied back with that beautiful blue ribbon. Somehow I need to get her to marry me.." Gaston trailed off as they sat in the empty tavern. Oof. There it was again.  _Jealousy._ It rose up in Lefou's chest like a dangerous fire and he had to maintain all of himself to not reveal the grimace threatening to take over his features. Lefou felt particularly on edge today, and Gaston was definitely _NOT_ helping the situation. 

 

"My, and her skin.. it's like the angels ever did speak. I'm sure she'd love to have me." he finished. And that was all it took for Lefou to  _snap._

 

"Belle, Belle, BELLE! That's ALL you ever talk about, Gaston!! I'm serious! Is she really on your mind  _that_ much of the time?!?! Doesn't it occur to you that NOBODY ELSE CARES?!?! Fucking Christ, if you love that damned girl so much, why don't you just give her 'the time' in front of the whole goddamn village!!!!!" Lefou spat out ferociously. Gaston was taken aback by Lefou's sudden outburst and rare use of vulgar language. Emotions twisted inside Lefou's stomach like a sick disease. He couldn't take it. He just couldn't take it anymore..

 

He abruptly stood up to leave the barren tavern, trying not to let tears spill from his eyes as his feelings twisted his insides. 

 

Then he ran, ran, ran, anywhere to escape memories of the moment that had just taken place, and from the man who he now admitted had broken his heart. He ducked into the space of his stable, and held his horse Ignacio's head against his own, finally letting years' worths of tears flow from his eyes. Gaston.. that man was something else. How could he be so oblivious to the feelings Lefou contained for him? Did he not make them so obvious every day?! Jesus. Lefou felt his stomach tighten once more, and he clenched his teeth. He felt more tears wetten his eyes and stick his lashes together. Just as he felt he was about to lose control of himself, he heard soft, hard footsteps against the hay. He stopped for a second. He didn't want to turn around. If that was Gaston, he would never be able to look him in the eye. He kept his head on Ignacio's, doing anything to stay as still as possible and hide himself and his feelings.

 

The person came straight up to Lefou and placed his hand on Lefou's shoulder. Lefou drew in a sharp breath. He couldn't ignore that. Slowly He looked up and found himself again in the eyes of the friend whom he admired too much. "Ga-gaston.." he breathed, his voice pained and weak. "Go away." he said immediately after, lightly slapping the hand Gaston had placed on his shoulder. He turned back to Ignacio and again fought a battle against the tears within his eyes. Gaston turned Lefou towards him again. "Lefou." his voice came out pained as well. "I never meant to hurt you."

 

Lefou frowned at him. "Yeah right," his voice came out as a squeak. "What were you trying to do then?" he became silent, and looked away from Gaston's eyes. Gaston leaned closer and gazed at him.

 

"I do care for you, you know.. you said all I cared about was Belle.. nothing could be further from the truth." "Je ne sais quoi." Lefou snorted, turning away from Gaston. "I don't even know what you mean." Lefou took in another sharp breath as Gaston turned him back towards him. "Lefou.. I apologize. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" he said softly. Lefou held his breath. They stood so close now, breathing in each others' ragged, pained breaths. Gaston moved forward, softly grazing Lefou's tear-ridden cheek with his thumb. Lefou wanted to stop him, but didn't at the same time. Everything inside of him was out of control. He took a step forward as well.

 

Gaston then turned his hand so that it was cupping Lefou's cheek, and Lefou leaned into its warmth. They drew closer until they finally met in an emotional, bittersweet kiss. They poured themselves into each other, years of vented up feelings and current emotions finally being released. Lefou held Gaston tight, needing him for comfort. Gaston gently rubbed his back, trying to let his companion know he would always be there for him. As they slowly pulled away, Lefou's heart beat fast and they just stared into each other's eyes, hardly able to comprehend what had just happened.

 

"Lefou." Gaston said, still looking at him. "I do care about you." Lefou looked back up at him. He stayed silent for a moment. "You mean a lot to me, mon ami. Don't ever forget that," Gaston said sweetly, keeping Lefou's face in his hands. They both smiled at each other, despite the pain that still held a part of them. And it was in that moment that something new fluttered in Lefou's stomach. It was in no way resemblant to the twisted jealousy he had felt before. This new thing glimmered inside him like a ray of sunshine, illuminating his face properly even through tears.

 

_Hope._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Midnight Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is a bit cheesy, I apologize. And late! But don't worry, the others are coming I promise <3

"What?"

Lefou stood in front of his boyfriend, utterly confused. "What are we doing tonight?" Gaston smirked again, and repeated his words. "Midnight magic." Lefou furrowed his brow at the arrogant man. "What even is that?" Gaston smiled devilishly at him. "Midnight magic," he said, and left.

* * *

"So what in the hell is 'midnight magic'?" Lefou questioned as he sat among his three buddies at the tavern, Tom, Dick, and Stanley. "I dunno, man," Stanley said, taking a sip of his beer. "Sounds awfully kinky." Tom turned towards him and slapped his head. Dick spoke, laughing and shaking his head at the other two men. "It's probably super romantic. You know him." Lefou sat back, trying to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks. "I dunno. Maybe." he said, drinking more beer. "He won't tell me. He just keeps saying the words over and over again like a toddler or a malfunctioning toy on repeat. He can be such a little kid." "Oh, I doubt that," Stanley said, smiling suggestively and raising his eyebrows up and down again and again. Lefou gave him a deadpan look. "Can I pour my beer on you." he said, and the four friends laughed their worries out into the day.

* * *

By the time Lefou had left the tavern and taken a walk to reflect in his thoughts, it was early evening. The sky was beginning to turn a light pink and low shadows were cast about. He stopped in front of their house, just gazing at it.  _They actually lived here together._ He walked up to the door, reaching into his back pocket for their house key and opening the door with a click. He noticed right away that it was unusually silent. "Gaston?" he called out into the house. His echoes were the only reply. He frowned and crept into the house, closing the door behind him. He walked up the stairs and checked their room. Empty. He furrowed his brow and lay on their bed.  _Woo was he tired.._ the man let his thoughts carry him a thousand miles before he fell asleep.

 

*  *  *

 

"Lefou!.. Lefou, can you hear me..?" Lefou heard a voice say. He opened his eyes to find Gaston looming over him, booping his nose. His favorite way to wake him up. "Huh? Gaston, what's going on..?" he muttered drearily. "Its time for midnight magic!.." Gaston exclaimed, then paused. "Unless you're too tired?" he said, looking worriedly at his love. He didn't want to disrupt his rest. But Lefou shook his head. "Actually, not really. I had sweet dreams and I know this will be an even sweeter one." 

 

Gaston blushed and kissed Lefou. Lefou laughed. "Just give me a minute to get dressed." Gaston smiled. "Okay." And with that he left the room. A few minutes passed and out came Lefou, bright and smiling and excited for their first date in a while. Gaston startled and took a double take. His boyfriend looked just like the midnight sky with his clothes pastelled in navy blue and black hues, and his whole face radiating a star-like, otherworldly aura. He was shimmering and smiling and just looking so  _happy._ It lit up Gaston's heart and he couldn't help but smile himself. 

 

"C'mon, Lefou," he said, gently taking his hand and leading him out of the house. He led his love up a small cliff, covering his eyes all the while. "Can I look now, Gaston?" Lefou said, giving him a boyish smirk. Gaston released a laugh. "Okay, okay. Three.. two.. one.. now!" He lifted his hands from Lefou's eyes and heard a small gasp emit from him. Lefou stood over the small alcove of a hill, completely awestruck by the millions of glittering stars that shown above their heads. Two blankets lay beside a small picnic basket upon the grass. Lefou stood still, still unable to comprehend the majestic beauty laid before them.

 

"Wow.. it's.. it's gorgeous, Gaston.. sort of like you.." Gaston flushed and looked away at the comment. "Oh, Lefou, I should be the one telling  _you_ that," he said quietly, taking Lefou's hands into his own and looking into his eyes. "So.. do you like it?" he whispered, and the sky leaned in to listen to their words. "Why yes, Gaston," Lefou said softly, stroking his cheek. "It's.. it's perfect.." they leaned in and kissed each other softly, the warm night air hitting their cheeks and the stars glimmering above them, creating a separate world for the two lovers alone. 

 

As they pulled away, Lefou blushed and ruffled Gaston's hair, giggling lightly. "So.. wanna eat?" he said, gesturing to the picnic basket with his head. Gaston chuckled. "Of course, my dear Lefou." They sat by each other on the blankets and Gaston put the picnic basket between them. He shuffled inside of it and took out two plates. "Oh? And what are these for?" Lefou asked, raising his eyebrow.

 

Gaston smirked at him and pulled out a jar of creme brulee. As Lefou tried not to blush, Gaston pulled out two forks and gave one to Lefou. "For you, mon amour," he said. "Yeah, yeah," Lefou smirked and took it, dumping some creme brulee onto his plate. They ate in a peaceful silence, just gazing up at the stars above them. Then Lefou spoke. "Where did you get this, mon amour?.. It tastes absolutely exquisite.." He sighed as he took another bite of the sweet custard. It had just the right texture as well.

 

Gaston looked over at Lefou, a crimson blush taking over his cheeks. "I.. I went to a dessert shop a couple of towns away.. I wanted this to be extra special.. You only deserve the best, Lefou.." Gaston sighed, and as they lay on their backs on the blankets Gaston cupped Lefou's cheek in his hand and gazed at him. Lefou smiled and leaned into it, enjoying that the whole world seemed to be stopping just for them in this moment with them together and the beautiful, dreamy night sky.

 

"I love you, Gaston.."  Lefou breathed out, cuddling into his hand and closing his eyes. "This truly is midnight magic." he lay in Gaston's hand like that until he drifted off into a peaceful, content sleep. Gaston smiled at Lefou his love, who looked so adorable and at ease when he was asleep. "Good night, mon amour," he said, kissing his forehead softly and grazing his cheek as he pulled the blankets over them. "Everyday is a dream when I'm with you." 


	4. Bubbles in my eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey, this actually coincides with chapters 1 and 2 again. It's in between when their relationship started in the stables and the first chapter, and where Lefou is still unsure of everything. Hope you enjoy! ~

_A bath._ They were supposed to be taking a bath together today. Alone. Just the two of them. So  _where_ was Gaston? Lefou sat in the bathroom, alone and impatient. He'd been waiting there for hours, Gaston randomly checking in to say he'd be there in a few. So  _what_ was the holdup? "Come on, Gaston, the water's getting cold!" In reality he hadn't even poured the water into the tub. He wasn't naked either. But that was beside the point.

 

 

 _Where was_ Gaston? What could possibly be more important than spending quality time with his loved one? Was he really Gaston's "loved one" though? Lefou simmered in jealousy. He couldn't get over the thought of Gaston still being into Belle even after their first kiss in the barn and everything they'd been through since then. Feelings didn't just  _vanish._ _He would know._ Lefou sighed, playing with the toy duck in his hand.  _Oh no._ A new feeling began to take ahold of his body, not new in occurence but different from what he had just felt.  _Sadness._

 

 

Lefou felt his face heat up. Great. This was the part where he would get sad STRAIGHT after getting angry. It was ridiculous. It made no sense, and yet Lefou could already feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He closed the bathroom door and let them stream down his face, coating his cheeks like a girl's blush. His chest ached and he was tired of being alone. Tired of being broken. Just tired of being  _him._ He sat there awhile, no longer crying but his eyes still wet, the lashes sticking together as if painted with glue. He tried to calm himself down, grabbing the duck and playing with it for a while.

 

 

Eventually he was able to take his mind off Gaston and solely concentrate on the yellowness of the duck. He held it before him, looking at it but not really seeing it. It was but a yellow blur before his eye. Just when he felt both of his eyes were about to drift close, he heard a familiar female voice just outside the foyer. "Oh, Gaston, that seems very.. nice, actually." he heard it say.

 

 

Lefou felt his heart stop, ramming into his chest. "H-huh?" he stammered, and went to leave the bathroom. He stepped carefully down the stairs, avoiding any excuse to make a sound, for reasons unbeknownst to even himself. He frowned slightly as he peeked into the living room.  _No Gaston there.._ He walked onto their entryway and the sight that greeted him shocked him to the bone.

 

 

Belle, at the entrance of the doorway, and Gaston, seeming to be showing her something.. standing WAY too close for Lefou's liking.

 

 

"Gaston? What's going on here?" his voice boomed out into the foyer much louder than he thought was possible. All three were surprised by it, and Gaston slowly turned towards Lefou. "Oh, hello, love!" he said, but his voice sounded high-pitched and nervous. "Don't 'hello love' me!" Lefou barked, anger rising in his chest and simmering in his ears. "What are you doing here with her?" Belle stood off to the side, wide-eyed and silent. Lefou glared at Gaston, who wavered under his gaze.

 

 

"Lefou.." he said, and reached out to graze Lefou's cheek. Lefou turned and slapped his hand- hard. "Don't you DARE 'Lefou' me!" this time his voice cracked, and he could feel himself on the verge of tears again. "How dare you think you can touch me after you PROMISE me we're spending time together and I find you here with- her!" he said, gesturing to Belle with a throw of his arm. His voice is a squeak now and he can barely hide his pain. 

 

 

Belle steps forward and places a hand on his shoulder. "Whoa, whoa.. Lefou. Gaston was only asking me which soap he thought you'd like best.. honest." she said, giving him a watery-eyed, earnest smile. "I can tell you that nothing is going on between us, and... he cares about you very much." She held out her arms for an embrace, which Lefou accepted. He clung onto her as he whimpered , soaking the cloth on her shoulder with his tears. "There there Lefou.. just let it all out." Lefou felt his chest throb back and forth as he let out tiny, pained sounds, the blood tightening his face making it blotchy and red.

 

 

Eventually he let go, still saddened and whimpering. But he had to say something. "Thank you, Belle," he said, nodding, and she nodded back and left. "I'll see you both later." As she shut the door behind them, Lefou slowly turned towards Gaston. "So." "So.." Gaston breathed out. His chest ached as he gazed upon his broken lover. 

 

 

"Lefou, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to take long, and I especially didn't mean to make you hurt." he looked back at him. "I just wanted to find the perfect soap." He looked at the ground miserably. The way Gaston said such a ridiculous thing so sadly made Lefou laugh in the middle of his sad state, some tears spilling from his eyes in the process. "Oh my God, Gaston," he said, smiling and wiping them. "Only- only you can make soap-picking seem so serious." Gaston smiled a bit, happy to see his lover cheering up a bit.

 

 

"Yeah, I- I can do that, can't I?" he draped his arm over Lefou's shoulder, speaking quietly. "C'mon, cutie, we've got a bath to take." He winked at Lefou and led him up the stairs. Ledou let out a little sob of relief and joy, and he kissed Gaston's cheek. "Save the kisses for the bathtub." He said, pinching Lefou's cheek, and Lefou grabbed some water from the bucket and threw it in his face.

 

 

Gaston giggled. "A feisty one you are, ah, mon amour?"

 

 

"Just get the water already, Gaston!~"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. A new experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey! This is a child AU for once. Hope you enjoy the boys as kids ^^

"You may pick  _one_ thing for your friend." 

 

 

"Hooray!" a ten year-old Lefou exclaimed, running across the courtyard of the market. Today was the day. Today was the day of Gaston's first hunt, and he couldn't be more happy to support his friend. But what should he get though? "Hmm.." Lefou tapped his chin and looked across the courtyard. Cool! Who wouldn't want that? He ran to the display that held all of the coolest new big guns.

 

 

"Can I get him one of these, mom? Please?" "Are you out of your mind? No! Get him something practical. Something he can use on a daily basis." Lefou frowned. "But mom.." "No 'buts' except yours towards something he actually needs." she said. "Now, go!" Lefou sighed and headed towards some boring stands that held clothes. Now he would never find anything good. Suddenly a flash of metal caught his eye.

 

 

"Huh?" he said, and glanced to where the flash had come from. The leather stand. Huh.. Lefou furrowed his brow and walked toward it. He had never really checked it out before, though it did seem interesting.. "Hello, young man. What can I do for you?" the stand-owner greeted Lefou with a small smile. Lefou looked back at him, and the man spoke again. "For a couple of these, you can custom design anything onto your choice of leather," he said, holding up a small golden coin.

 

 

"How 'bout it, buddy?" Lefou pondered this for a moment. "What types of leather do you sell?" he asked the man. "Let's see.. well, you can design something on a badge, a bookmark, a belt.. basically anything!" "Hm-mm, a belt?" Lefou said. Gaston did always use belts. He may not fit in this one forever, but.. "I guess it's worth a shot," Lefou said, handing the man a couple gold coins.

 

 

He got to work in the leather shop, picking special stamps for the belt. He chose a variety of shapes, including a deer head, some leaves, and some antlers. To a grown-up, it may have looked messy, but to Lefou it looked mighty fine. But he wasn't even close to done. He grabbed his last stamps. Letters. 

 

 

 _To Gaston,_ he stamped into the belt with the mallet atop each different stamp,  _my greatest buddy. Knock 'em dead today! I know you will, you always do. I hope we're friends forever. Your best friend, Lefou._ Once he was done with that, the man told him to wait for it to dry awhile, and once he was done waiting, he ran back to his mom with the new belt.

 

 

"Well, whaddya think?" he asked her, eyes shining with excitement. "Its beautiful, Lefou! I'm sure he'll love it," she said, rubbing his head. "Can I bring it to him now?" "Alright, but don't come back too late," she said. And with that, Lefou zoomed off to Gaston's house. He was usually there alone with the door open, so Lefou burst in, unable to contain his joy. "Gaston! Guess what I made!" he exclaimed, running towards the living room. Gaston sat there, nervously wielding a new rifle in his hands, and turned around to look at Lefou.

 

 

"Lefou!" he said,  an instant smile breaking out on his face. He held out his arms for an embrace, which Lefou accepted, tackling him with enthusiasm. "Whoa, what's the big commotion, mon ami?" he said, chuckling gently. Lefou broke away from him and grinned, hiding the belt behind his back. "It's a sur~PRISE, Gaston," he said, grinning cheekily and rocking back and forth in his feet. 

 

 

"TELL me what it is." Gaston smirked, putting his hands on his hips. "Close your eyes." "No." "Close 'em." "I will not." "Then you won't get it." Lefou said, rolling the belt into a small ball. "Well then~" Gaston said, a teasing glint in his eye, "we'll have to do this the hard way." "What-" Lefou's voice was cut off by his own shriek as Gaston tickled his shoulder- his worst tickling spot. "Ah! Gaston, stop it!" he said, simultaneously laughing and warding his friend's hands off him. Eventually Gaston ripped the belt out of Lefou's hands.

 

 

"Hey, no! You cheated!" he said, pouting at Gaston. "No I didn't." Gaston chuckled, now holding out the belt before him. He grew quieter as he examined it and read the words inscribed upon it. He mouthed them on his lips, and Lefou wondered why he was watching him do this and bashfully looked away. That is, until he felt Gaston staring at him, mouth slightly open.

 

 

"You.. you made this for me?" "Yeah," Lefou said, wondering why Gaston would even ask that. Who else would have made it? Gaston continued to stare at him with a look he could not quite place. "What? What is it?" he asked Gaston, cocking his head. Gaston shook his own, seeming to be trying to knock himself put of a daze. "Uh, nothing. It's just.. nobody has made me anything like this before," he said softly, albeit a bit sadly. "I guess what I'm trying to say is.. it's thoughtful. Thank you."

 

 

"Uh huh." Lefou said, now suddenly aware of the rabid beating of his heart within his chest. That was weird. What was happening? He looked back at Gaston, wondering if he could somehow sense that something was wrong with Lefou, but he was giving Lefou that same look. What was that? Hope? No.. it seemed to run a bit deeper. Definitely something new. 

 

 

 _What.. what_ was  _that?_

 

 


	6. Firsts that last

"My, she reminds me of you in the morning."

 

Lefou stopped cradling baby Abeline in his arms and looked over at his love. "What?" he said. "Abeline," Gaston repeated, gesturing to her with his arm. "She looks so peaceful, yet dreary.. it's cute.. and her eyes sparkle just like yours," Gaston said, smiling at him from across the room. "It's hard to believe she's not actually related to you."

 

Even after spending all these years with Gaston, the man never failed to bring a blush to Lefou's cheeks. "Ah, thank you, mon amour.. you know I love living here with you." Gaston walked right up to Lefou and kissed him, startling Lefou. "Hey, watch out man! I've got Abeline!" he said, shoving his husband away. Gaston laughed. "Oh, right. Sorry." he grabbed their daughter and gently placed her in her crib. Then he swept up Lefou, spun him around, and dipped him into a kiss. 

 

"Whoaa-ohh! Somebody's romantic today," Lefou said, but his cheeks betrayed his sarcastic facade by turning bright red. He pinched Gaston's cheeks, blushing and looking coy. Gaston wrinkled his nose at him. "Ah, you know you love it, mon amour," he said. He slowly stroked Lefou's cheek, gazing at him with glittering, bright eyes. Lefou felt his heart thump. He brought a hand to Gaston's hair and rested his hand in it, looking into his eyes gently. They leaned in and met each other in a slow and soft kiss, their mouths warm upon each other's.

 

Lefou blushed and drew away. He looked at Abeline and giggled, advancing toward the crib as Gaston followed suit. "Who's a sweet girl? You are.." he said, his voice low and comforting. He held out a finger for her to grab, and she did, playing with it and giggling. Lefou smiled at her. Gaston watched, loving the way his husband was with their little girl. He couldn't have been more proud. 

 

He walked right up to Lefou and placed a hand on his shoulder, startling his loved one once again. "God dangit, Gaston, you really gotta stop doing that." He reached for the hand Gaston had placed on his shoulder and extended it towards Abeline. "She'll like it if you play with her too," Lefou explained, and Gaston felt Abeline grip his finger and let out a little squeal. "Pay," she said, and Lefou gasped. "Her first word," he said, and he scooped her up, excited. "That's a good girl! Who's a good girl?" They both giggled giddily as he spun her around. Gaston pouted.

 

"Where's my attention?" he said. "I'm your husband, you know. And I played with her too." "Oh, Gaston," Lefou said, smirking at him playfully. "Don't be such a baby. Like I need two in the house." Gaston continued to pout. "Oh, alright." Lefou said. "Come here, love bunny." he pulled Gaston towards him, giving him a little kiss on the nose. Gaston sighed in contentment. "There, was that so hard?" "Yes." Lefou smirked, shoving Gaston playfully. Gaston shook his head and chuckled, throwing his arm around Lefou. He looked down at Abeline. 

 

"My, look at her, Lefou. Already saying her first words. Before we know it, she's going to be walking, making friends, going to school, gaining new hobbies.. falling in love.." he trailed off, allowing his eyes to fall on Lefou. Lefou gazed right back at him, looking at his lover silently. He placed a hand on Gaston's shoulder. "And we'll be here to help her through it.. together. Right..?" he said quietly, still looking up at Gaston with loving eyes. Gaston took Lefou's hand in his own, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. "I will make sure of it, mon amour," he said, squeezing it reassuredly. "We will be here for her first pains, her first tears, her first friendships, and her first loves, because you were both responsible for and there for all of mine."


	7. Bright Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey, this is the 7th chapter, Bright. It is a bit late again but it's also a bit longer than the others. It follows the canon with events from the movie but has its own little twist. Hope you enjoy! ^^ (P.S. There is a part where Gaston speaks in French, so if you don't know any really - like me xD- you might wanna look at the translation at the end.)

_Bright._

 

Gaston's eyes shone with excitement. "And she's the only GIRL that gives me that sense of.." Lefou felt a little ping in his stomach, then lightly gestured with his hands. "Mm.. je ne sais quoi?" "I don't know what that means." Gaston snorted and rode away.

 

_Bright._

 

"But at least I know our children will be beautiful." "Am I-.. catching you at a bad time?" The passionate brightness snapped out of Gaston's eyes as he turned to face Lefou. "What is it, Lefou?" he said, gaining composure. Lefou tried to ignore the wrenching pain in his chest. "A certain  _damsel_ is in distress.." "Okay." Gaston shot himself one last glance in the mirror. "I'm not done with you yet." Then the smoldering man left. Pain still prominent in his chest, and words sincere, Lefou breathed, "Me neither." His eyes shone with hope.

 

_Bright._

 

It was well into the evening and the lights in the tavern were shining, casting away the darkness of the outside and giving the room an embery, glowing aura. Gaston sat in a chair, hopeless and beaten. Lefou gazed upon him sadly. It was like the normal glow in Gaston's eyes had been sucked out and reflected in the room.  _I have to do something to bring it back._ Lefou opened his mouth. " Gosh it disturbs me to see you Gaston.." His eyes were filled with tears.

 

_Bright._

 

A dangerous new fire began to ignite in Gaston's eyes. " There are no such things as beasts! Or talking teacups! Or MAGIC! But there ARE wolves, frostbite, and starvation!!" Lefou immediately stood up from the wagon. "Deep breaths, Gaston." Gaston turned back towards him. "Deep breaths." Lefou said, giving him a little reassuring smile. "Now." Gaston said, feigning a smile. "Let's go HOME!" "Belle is NOT at home!" Maurice said, fed up. "She is with the-" Gaston grabbed Maurice by the shoulders and shook him. "If you say beast  _one more time_ _-_ I WILL FEED YOU TO THE WOLVES!!!" Lefou gasped and grabbed his heated companion by the shoulders. "Gaston, stop it!" The fire in his eyes had only led to explosion.

 

_Bright._

 

"Blood, explosions.. countless widows..." Lefou said, in an attempt to calm Gaston down. "Widows.." Gaston breathed, smiling dreamily. Lefou smiled. There was the Gaston he knew. The happy brightness in Lefou's eyes were reflected right back in Gaston's.  _Mon dieu, were they having a moment?_ "Yes, yes. That's it." Lefou smiled, "That's it." he booped Gaston's nose, which only caused the other man to smile more. With every glance into each other's eyes, sparks flew.

 

_Bright._

 

The rain poured endlessly in the streets. Each pitter patter was like a pang to Lefou's heart. "I don't know.. it's just, every time I close my eyes, I just see Maurice stranded there, and when I open them, he's.." Lefou stopped. "Maurice!!" His face lit up in a bright smile, eyes sparkling as he caught a glance of the older man across the room. He was still alive..

 

_Bright._

 

Lefou felt sick to his stomach. "Monseiur Lefou." Maurice suddenly said. Lefou turned to him, questioning. "He was there. He saw it all." "Me..?" Lefou said, a little nervous now. "That's right! Don't take MY word for it!" Gaston crossed the room and took Lefou by the shoulders. "Lefou! My dearest companion. Did I, your oldest friend and most loyal compatriot, try to kill the father of the only woman I've ever loved?" Gaston's eyes were shining, but they were fake and they were cold. They looked nothing like they had earlier, in the forest..

 

_Dull._

 

Gaston's eyes shone with a raging fury. "Lock her up too!!" "No! No! You won't get away with this, Gaston!!" Belle shouted as Lefou watched her get thrown in the wagon alongside the other villagers. He shuddered. This.. this wasn't right. He had to get the old Gaston back. He took ahold of his friend's shoulder. "Gaston, with all due respect.." Gaston snarled and turned around to face him. Lefou stopped. Something in him had changed. Something had snapped. If there had been warmth in Gaston's eyes earlier, it was replaced with the fires of hell. Hatred and wildfire burned within him. His friend was gone, and the words that came out of Gaston's mouth confirmed it: "Do you want to be next?" the words were low, almost a hiss; and yet, they contained as much volume as an enraged yell. His next were nastier. "Fetch my horse." Lefou glared at him, multiple feelings swirling within his body, but did so nonetheless.

 

_ Dull. _

 

The fight in the castle was quite a crazy one. Lights flashed and cursed objects swung around and fought with the citizens of the town. Lefou eventually took the objects' side because Gaston was just getting so out of hand. It broke his heart.

 

_ Dull. _

 

"Huh?" Before Lefou could even process what was happening, he saw a flash of blue and an instrument that had to weigh at least a thousand pounds was atop him, crushing his body weight and making it impossible for him to either move or breathe. He gasped, overwhelmed and unbelieving. This could not be happening to him. He turned to his friend, his love, his life. "Gaston!.. Help me.." Gaston looked down at him with almost a sneer. Lefou looked right back up, his eyes shining with tears from the harpsichord's weight and the hope that his friend might help him. Gaston's next words were simple, with no hint of malice in his voice, but possibly the cruelest thing he could have said with their indifference. "Sorry old friend. It's hero time." And then he left. As Lefou slumped down on the ground and shut his eyes with a sigh, one of the tears poked his eye and trickled down his cheek. Now the pain wasn't just coming from the harpsichord.

 

_ Dull. _

 

The lights shone in the palace the way they had years ago. Belle and Adam danced in the center, switching their hands every once in a while. Lefou was bored out if his mind. He didn't want to dance with these women, plain and simple. He saw no appeal. Then again, he didn't see much appeal in anything since Gaston's betrayal. Why.. why did he still care? Thoughts somewhere else, he carelessly spun his current woman around and felt someone else take ahold of his body. Huh, that was.. odd. Weren't they just supposed to..  _Oh._ Lefou let out a slight gasp as he looked into the eyes of the person spinning him. This was a man..  

Lefou and the man, Stanley, danced for a little while longer, and talked some after. It was nice, and yet Lefou could not  get the feeling out of his chest. As much as he knew he should, he didn't LIKE Stanley. Not like that. Nothing could compare to the relationship he had with Gaston, the years they'd spent together, and the feelings he'd harbored.. no. He couldn't do this. He just COULDN'T do this. He was never going to love Stanley the way he loved Gaston, and he knew it. But something ate at him. Stanley was showing him thought and care, so why shouldn't he do the same?  

 

_ Dull. _

 

A slight chime filled the inside of Lefou's house. He knew that sound all too well.  _The door chime, not often used by criminals trying to break into the house and steal his stuff. Again._ He frowned and walked up to the door. That was odd. No one usually came this early, if they even came at all.. He looked out the peephole, and suddenly his breath hitched. It was Gaston. Lefou literally felt a tug at his heart. Should he even open the door? That bastard.. Lefou just stood there, pondering and looking out the hole. Wait. Were those.. Lefou squinted in confusion.. flowers? Why would he even have those? Lefou's curiosity got the best of him and he opened the door, his heart hammering within his chest. 

"Gaston..?" he breathed, a blush rising to his cheeks as he finally faced the man. Gaston had indeed survived the fall, but was not in fair condition. A bruise swathered his left eye, and he had many more throughout his body, in addition to scars. He looked as beaten as Lefou felt. And yet, Lefou could not take his eyes off him. "Gaston." he said more affirmedly, more angrily. "What are you doing here?" His voice almost choked, but he stood his ground and glowered at Gaston. "I.." Gaston said, his voice soft and low. "Lefou." he said assuredly. He extended the bouquet towards him, then, thinking better of it, drew it back. "Um." he shuffled his hair. Then he looked up at Lefou, his eyes shimmering. They were full of.. hope? Regret? Sorrow? Maybe a combination of all three. 

Lefou became breathless in his presence once again. "Lefou, my friend.. I can't even begin to say how sorry I am.." Lefou heart began to pump and there was no way to stop it. But he glared at Gaston. "No," he said, his heart hurting with the single word. "No! Don't think you can just come here, and expect me to forgive you! You're not sorry Gaston!" And he slammed the door. After a while Lefou looked through the peephole. Gaston stood there, looking the same as he had in the tavern so many nights ago, when Belle had rejected him. But this time, he left the bouquet of tulips on Lefou's doorstep and trodded off. And once Gaston was out of view, Lefou silently took them into the house and placed them carefully into a vase.  

 

_Dull._

 

It wasn't until weeks later when Lefou realized Gaston was being sincere. And so one day, when Gaston came , he opened the door, the way he'd done the first day weeks ago. Gaston was surprised at the sudden appearance of Lefou, which he had clearly not been expecting. "Um, here," he said, clearing his throat once and blushing. "These are for you." He shoved the flowers, this time petunias, Lefou's way. "Your.. favorite." he said awkwardly. Lefou couldn't help but laugh, and Gaston couldn't help but join in. It was reminiscent of their old days in the tavern. After a while it subsided, and Lefou looked straight into Gaston's eyes. "Gaston." his voice was all serious now. "I.." Gaston looked up at him. Lefou shook his head and continued. "I.. honestly.. don't understand. You played with my feelings, you left me at the castle, you would smile at me like I was your world, and now.. now you're begging forgiveness and leaving me flowers. I'm so confused. What.. what  _am_ I to you?" he said softly, glancing at the ground. Gaston opened his mouth, then closed it. His eyes gleamed with unspoken tears. 

"I was such a fool.. doing those things to you.. leaving you for people who couldn't care less about my health and who I am. You  _are_ my world, Lefou, in the best way possible. You mean more to me than.. anyone." He grabbed a petunia and knotted the stem around Lefou's finger. Lefou caught his breath, staring down at it silently and his eyes shimmering with their own tears. "You really hurt me, you know? It felt like the years we had spent together meant nothing.. like  _I_ meant nothing. To you.." Lefou said, still staring down at the petunia. He could feel warmth tickle at his cheek as a tear slid down and plopped onto his hand.  Gaston stared, and ever so gently grabbed the hand with the petunia and tear. "Lefou.. you don't feel like nothing to me. In fact, it was because of the way I really felt that I had to act the way I did. Because what I feel.." Gaston chuckled nervously. "What I feel isn't what people usually feel." he gulped. "May we take this inside." 

"Sure." Lefou said, his pulse quickening and feeling slightly radioactive. He shut the door. "Yes, Gaston?.." he said, staring up at him once more. Gaston grabbed his hand again, and, without the slightest hint of confusion, said, "Je comprends vraiment le francais. La facon dont je me sens a propos de vous.. je t'aime. Je t'aime, Lefou, et je ne pouvais pas ressentir d'autres facons si j'avais essaye.." he lifted his hand to caress Lefou's cheek, and Lefou just stood there in shock. " _What?"_ he squeaked, "Shh." Gaston whispered, wiping his tear. "Je t'aime.." he stroked another tear away and Lefou let out a sob. He took Gaston's cheeks in his hands, his eyes never leaving his. Gaston sighed, staring at Lefou lovingly. Then they both confessed wordlessly, what they never dared to do in public. They kissed each other, softly, slowly, and truly. Amazing how the world could never know of that collision, and the impact it had on both their worlds at the moment. Lefou drew away, red and unbelieving, speechless. As their faces separated, hands still connecting their bodies, something caught Gaston's eye. "Hey," he said. "Are those my flowers?" "Huh?.. oh.." Lefou's eyes drew over to where he had saved the countless bouquets Gaston had left him, many of them now already wilted or dead. "Yeah.." he giggled, looking away in embarrassment as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear. The smile that lit up Gaston's face in that moment was shinier than any Lefou had ever seen him give in the tavern or any hunting trip they'd been on. It glimmered and it shined, lighting up the room the way it used to so long ago. And at that Lefou broke out into a smile of his own. 

 

_Bright._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaston's words: "I actually do understand French. The way I feel about you.. I love you. I love you, Lefou, and I couldn't feel any other way if I tried."


	8. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey! Okay, so this chapter is way late, I apologize. But it's longer than a lot of them, so I hope you enjoy it. However if you're triggered by mentions of self-harm/bullying/torment I'm warning you now: there are some in this chapter, so read at your own risk. I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend Maelle, who turned 16 that day (June 8th)! Hope you enjoy it, my friend! ^^

It was late in the evening, maybe 7 P.M. Crickets chirped and Gaston and Lefou enjoyed each other's presence by the fire in their home. They sat beside each other on the couch, Lefou currently massaging Gaston's hands, arms, and shoulders. "Ah, Lefou, you're the best," Gaston said in his deep baritone, clearly relaxed and happy. Lefou smiled and rolled his eyes, blushing. "Yeah, yeah, Gaston," he said, kissing his cheek. Gaston smiled. "How about I massage you now." He took Lefou's hands gently and began kneading them with his own. Lefou sighed in content. "Oh, that feels so good, Gaston," he said, blushing and closing his eyes.

 

 

It went on like that for a good 10 minutes, until Gaston was tired and just decided to examine Lefou's hands. He turned them over repeatedly, just enjoying the feeling of his partner's hands in his own. He massaged the life lines and squeezed the palms gently. Lefou enjoyed this. He could stay here in Gaston's touch forever. He laughed and shuffled a little, unnoticeably bringing up one of his arm sleeves. That's when he felt Gaston stop in his movements and the silence become uncomfortable. He opened his eyes.

 

 

"What is it, Gaston?" He tried to ignore the panicked feeling in his chest, the feeling he often got when he thought someone had just discovered one of his secrets. And this time proved to be no different. Gaston was looking at his arm. Lefou's blood ran cold and he gasped. He pulled down the sleeve as quickly as possible, scooting away from Gaston. "What WAS that?" Gaston said, scooting back towards Lefou. He tried to pull the arm sleeve back up, but Lefou resisted, squirming and fighting. "Get away, Gaston," Lefou said in a warning tone. "No, what  _happened_ to you?" Gaston said, reaching for his arm. "Get away." Lefou said, this time a little harsher. "Lefou.." "GET. AWAY!" he barked, and Gaston widened his eyes and subconsciously leaned back.

 

 

Lefou, surprised himself by the force in his tone and the effect it had on Gaston, sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, alright? I just.." he sighed, trailing off. "If you really wanna see.." He silently pulled up his arm sleeve- then bit his lip. He hoped he hadn't just made a big mistake.

 

 

Gaston gasped. "Lefou!" Covering Lefou's arm were countless small, red scars. Gaston's mouth hung open, and he reached out to touch and hold the arm. Lefou flinched slightly, only allowing Gaston a gentle grip of it. "Lefou..why.. why, why.. would you do this to your beautiful self.." tears began to fill his eyes and his voice became whimpery. To Lefou's surprise, the manliest man in town started crying right in front of him. "Whoa, whoa, Gaston.. it's okay.." he said, gently stroking his partner's hair. Gaston began to sob. Without meaning to, he clutched Lefou's arm tighter and scrunched his eyes. "Hey, hey." Lefou said. "Look at me." he lifted Gaston's chin, making him meet his eyes.

 

 

"It's all okay, alright?" Gaston was silent for a moment, then let out another sob and threw his arms around Lefou's shoulders. Surprised, Lefou gently patted his back. "There there, mon cherie." Gaston whimpered. Lefou continued to pat his back and mumble comfort, and eventually Gaston was calm enough again. They drew apart and Gaston stared into Lefou's eyes, gently clutching his elbows. "I want you to promise you'll never do that again, my love," he said, staring into his eyes deeply. "Promise?" Lefou gulped. Uh oh.

 

 

He looked away from Gaston, avoiding his eyes. Gaston frowned slightly, panic starting to rise in him. "Promise?" "Sure," Lefou said, mustering a grin on his face. "It wavered slightly. Gaston didn't smile. He stroked Lefou's hair repeatedly, out of nervous habit. With the other hand he held Lefou's cheek. "Please, please, Lefou. I care about you.." His voice was soft and vulnerable, so unlike the Gaston outside of their cottage. He raked his hands through Lefou's hair again, dropping it and grabbing it again.

 

 

Lefou stared into Gaston's eyes, his own shining. "Hey.." he felt for his partner. He leaned up and kissed him, pouring warmth into their unusually cold insides. He stroked Gaston's soft cheek with his thumb, and separated not long after. Gaston frowned, now playing with his own hair worriedly. "I'm not by any means glad that you did this to yourself, but I'm happy you didn't take any drastic action.." he reached out to stroke Lefou's sleeve. "I just hope this never happens again.." Lefou gulped. "Ha ha, yeah.. nothing.. drastic.." he said, trying his best not to remember, even as his heart began to beat faster. His hand instinctively found its way to his stomach, and he nervously fingered the fabric there.

 

 

Gaston frowned slightly, struck by a sudden realization. "Wait a minute," he said, his eyes trailing ftom Lefou's stomach to his face. "I never bit you.." Lefou bit his lip. "I know," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. Gaston stared into Lefou's eyes. "Lefou, my dear.. what happened?" Lefou gasped. Oh no. Not those words.  _Not those words._ "Lefou?" Lefou didn't answer. The laughter of the boys echoed in his head, and he saw a brief flash of that familiar shining silver. He saw himself sitting on the ground that day, about to end it all. He remembered his father's words.. "Lefou?.."

 

 

_"Whoosh!" It was a nice day outside, and school had just been let out for the day. Lefou was in the 5th grade then, about 10 years old. However, bored as he was, he was playing with a toy wagon. His friends, a pack of 7th graders he hung out with just because, sat around him, bored too and just lightly talking amongst themselves. Lefou, struck by a thought, suddenly wasn't so bored anymore. He tried to contain his smile and continued to play with the wagon, in his hands. He decided to casually bring this into the conversation._

 

 

_"Isn't that Gaston muscular?" Lefou mentioned, still concentrating on the wagon while a ghost of a smile played on his lips. One of the boys rolled over a bit, casting him a glance. "I.. guess?" he furrowed his brow. The oldest of the group, a boy named Jack, turned over too and frowned."Yeah, he is, but don't go around saying things like that, okay, Lefou? That sounds awfully flitty."_

 

 

 _Lefou stopped for a second, feeling his heart rate quicken a bit. "Wait.. 'flitty'?" he questioned, his heart thumping. Jack frowned again, turning towards Lefou. "Ya know,_ flitty.  _When a guy likes another guy. Dumb flitty ass men that are gonna burn in hell." he snarked. Lefou felt his stomach wrench. "You have to be pretty close to him to be saying stuff like that." Lefou gulped. Uh oh. "Actually, I'm not friends with him yet."_

 

 

 _Jack narrowed his eyes. "What?" he snarled, inching towards Lefou. Lefou backed away slightly. "I- I.."he stuttered. Jack scoffed. "No way! You're a_ flit!"  _"I am not!" Lefou said, despite the adrenaline rising in his chest. Jack turned towards the others, throwing an arm out at Lefou like he was a cheap product. He gave out a haughty laugh."Hey guys! Lefou's a_ fag!"  _"I'm not!" Lefou squeaked, terrified to be be watching his worst secret being discovered right in front of him. "He likes Gaston_ that way."  _"I don't!" Lefou retorted, and Jack whipped back towards him with another snarl. "Shut up, fatty." he growled._

 

 

_Lefou flinched. The other boys looked unsure. "How do you know?" one of them asked. Jack scoffed. "Come on! Who says 'Gaston is muscular' out of nowhere? He's totally a fag." The others turned towards Lefou, their expressions unreadable. Lefou gulped and twisted his hands together. Then one of them spoke._

 

 

_"It is true he never talks about girls.." the boy said, narrowing his eyes. "I always thought that was weird. But this makes sense." "I'd always see him looking at Gaston from across the room," another said. "I just thought, you know, he was trying to get his attention. Cause they were friends, and he was bored of the headmaster." Jack turned away from the boy and towards Lefou."You're supposed to look at GIRLS that way!" he snarled, jabbing Lefou in the stomach. Lefou let out a yelp of pain._

 

 

 _The other boys drew towards Lefou, forming a sort of wall around him. "Why would you even_ like  _guys?" another snarked, laughing.  "Cause he's a MOLLY!" another yelled, and they all laughed. Lefou felt sick to his stomach. "Well, boys," Jack said, removing his belt from his waist and casting an evil grin towards the others, "Whaddya say we teach this sinner a lesson?" The boys all muttered their agreement, nodding their heads. "I'm in." "Me too." "Let's show him he doesn't belong here."_

 

 

_They now all proceeded towards Lefou, grinning like evil dogs. Lefou's eyes were wide and his whole body was pulsing in terror. He had subconsciously been backing up, and had, unfortunately, forgotten all about his toy wagon. His foot caught on it and he gasped as it sent him flying to the floor with an audible thud. He gasped again, barely catching his breath. Mon dieu, it felt like he broke his back, he could hardly breathe.. His vision was slightly wavering as he glanced up at Jack and his crew towering over him._

 

 

 _"Perfect! Let's get him now!" Jack said, and two boys grabbed Lefou by the arms and hauled him to some posts. "What are you doing." Lefou said in horror. "Who's got rope?" Jack called out. One boy pulled some out of his pocket and handed it to Jack. "Thank you!" Jack said, taking it and giving Lefou a wary glance. "Guys, hold him still." "Let go of me!" Lefou screamed, kicking and thrashing and fighting. "Hey,_ shut up!"  _Jack yelled, whipping Lefou with the belt._

 

 

_Lefou let out a screech, turning his cheek and revealing the red sting. "No! I'm not your little pet!" Lefou cried. "Yeah? Then why are you tied up like one?" Lefou gasped as he turned to both his sides. Sure enough, the two boys had finished tying him to the poles. Lefou felt a rush of fear. There was no way out.. "Now, doggy," Jack said, sneering. "Keep quiet and I won't use this on you." He brandished the belt. Lefou glowered up at him, not taking his eyes away. Then he took the belt in his teeth and tossed it to the ground. He brought his gaze back up to Jack, glaring even harder._

 

 

_"Oh, so that's how you wanna play, huh, dog?" He whipped Lefou's head and Lefou let out a squeal. The other boys stood at a distance, finding whatever they could to throw at him. One threw the wagon, jaunting, "Who even plays with wagons anymore?" A banana hard against his face, "Hope that'll make up for Gaston's cock, LeFag!" Lefou's body and face hurt so bad he could barely see anything but the watery red in his eyes. All he was able to take in clearly was the boys' laughter ringing loud and cruel, along with each blow to his body. He could hardly breathe._

 

 

 _Finally he was able to open his eyes, and even through his slightly wavery vision, he saw enough and gasped._ The headmaster!,  _he thought hopefully, as he saw the older man, who had not noticed them yet, approach. Surely, he would help him out of this situation! "Headmaster!" Lefou cried out cheerfully. He had never been so excited to see him in his life. "Help me!" The man turned towards them, raising a single eyebrow. He squinted his eyes at Lefou._

 

 

_"Monseiur Lefou, you are to refer to me as 'Monseiur Wilson', am I clear?" "Wha-" Lefou gaped, and Jack smirked. "That aside-" the headmaster turned to Jack, and his smirk faded. "What are you boys doing?" "He has the vice." Jack said immediately, pointing at Lefou innocently. The headmaster paused. "Oh." he looked at Lefou again. "Oh." Then, ever so slightly, he raised his center finger towards the child._

 

 

_Lefou gasped, and the other boys broke out in shocked laughter. Once it subsided, the headmaster turned towards the other boys. "No one will hear of this, boys, understand?" he said, pointing at them and narrowing his eyes. "Yes, Monseiur Wilson." they said in unison. Lefou said nothing. He could not believe this was happening._

 

 

_The headmaster soon trodded off, leaving them alone with a hopeless Lefou once again. "Now," Jack said, licking his lips, "where were we?" He did a fake gasp at his belt on the floor. "Oh yeah! That's right!" he snatched up the belt, and Lefou turned his cheek, whimpering as he braced for impact once again, just wanting it to be over with. But the slap never came._

 

 

 _"Huh?" Lefou opened his eyes. Jack scoffed, looking at Lefou with utter disgust. "It's dinnertime, you dumb ass," he said. Lefou blinked. With all the commotion, the dinner bell had just been another background noise to him. "You got lucky," Jack whispered in his ear as he untied him with another boy. "You got lucky,_ fag- _got." They all left, each giving him a kick on the way. Lefou sat on the ground, breathing hard and barely able to comprehend what had just happened. He was red and he was bruised, throbbing and bloody all over. He sat for a few minutes, just catching his thoughts._

 

 

_Then he remembered. Oh yeah. It was time for dinner. His eyes widened and he brought his hands to his head. Oh God. How was he going to explain this to his parents? He groaned and sunk his shut eyes into his hands. He winced, noticing how much it hurt to turn his wrists, which had been tied to the poles. After a moment he got up and began to walk over to his house. He hoped for God's sake they wouldn't overreact.._

* * *

 _Lefou opened the door. His mom spoke, not looking up as she rearranged some plates on the table. "Lefou, what took you so long? Where-" she cut off her own words with a gasp. "Lefou, honey! What_ happened?"  _Lefou blinked, his hand still resting on the door. "Nothing." he said adamantly."I just got in a little scrap with some boys." His father trotted into the room, unaware at first also. "There you are! You were taking FOREVER! God, kid, I-" Then he caught sight of Lefou's face and his own turned white._

 

 

_"What the bloody hell happened?!?!" he roared, making Lefou cringe. This was not going well. "I.. I got in a fight with some boys," he said, standing up straighter and looking like it was something hard to admit. He knew it was an excuse that could get him in big trouble, but it had to at least be believable. He stared at his parents, silent. They were silent for a moment too. Then.._

 

 

_"What the blaze were you thinkin', kid?!?!" His father stormed closer to him, and Lefou backed up. "They.. they said some things. I thought I ought to fight back." His father stopped in his movements, a sudden realization striking his face. "What'd they say?" he said, his voice low and dangerous. Lefou caught it. He wasn't sure if he should lie or tell the truth.. but his father had a knack for this kind of thing. Lefou gulped, and at that point no words were able to come out of his mouth._

 

 

 _And then his father narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me," he said, his voice low and dark. "You're on the_ other side." _At that Lefou's heart rammed inside his chest and when he opened his mouth, he could feel the butterflies in his throat. Nothing could have prepared him for the adrenaline and fear that he experienced in that moment, and there was no escaping from the absolute hatred brimming in his father's eyes. "I.." Lefou said, his blood rushing and pulsing within him._

 

 

"They  _said that. But I'm not." he stood his ground, trying to look much braver and more certain than he was. His heart fluttered and his head was spinning, all his thoughts focused only on what his father would do next. "God dammit," His father said in rage and disgust, backing away from Lefou. "God dammit, Lefou! I knew this would happen, I just knew it." He shook his head in disappointment, and Lefou hung his head until he felt his father hovering near him. He met his eyes in a matter of seconds, but it took even less time for him to process the words that came out of of his father's sneer._

 

 

_"You," he said, glaring at him, hate evident in every word coming from his clenched teeth, "You are not my son."_

 

 

_And Lefou's eyes widened, and his stomach wrenched, and his world turned topsy turvy, and he just couldn't take it anymore. He ran up to his parents' room, body on fire, and locked the door. He grabbed the sword they kept in the top drawer and brought it to the floor. He sat on the ground, processing it all. There was no point in living. It was clear his dad hated him, and he froze in fear at the thought of dealing with those boys again. And he was a complete and utter shame. Tears running down his angry, tight face, 10 year old Lefou grabbed the sword and lunged it into his stomach. And the scream that escaped him would haunt him for a lifetime to come._

 

 

It came surging back to him then, all of it. The scream, the boys, his father, his struggles, his frustration, combined with the flash of the sword and the schoolyard he and the boys were in.. it was just too much. He couldn't take it. He gasped for air, his chest pumping and his face heating up. His eyes filled with tears, blurring his vision, and his mind began to spin so much it throbbed. He couldn't breathe, and his face grew red and tight the way it had so many years ago.

 

 

Unknowingly, he reached for Gaston's arm and began to sob. Gaston held onto him. "Lefou, mon rayon de soleil.. my baby.. are you okay?! There there.." he stroked Lefou's hair as he cried, pulling him into an embrace. Lefou stayed in Gaston's arms, soaking his clothes and rattling with emotions. Gaston fluffed his hair, running his hands slowly through it, and resting his head on his shuddering partner's. The fire glowed bright and illuminated the two, but neither of them took notice or care.

 

 

Eventually, Lefou drew away from his partner, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose. They were silent for a while, the crackling fire the only noise between them, when Lefou spoke. "I just.." he shrugged, his scarred arms still visible and contrasting against the bright light of the fireplace, "You're right, that mark didn't come from you. That.. was a memory I hate to revisit." he chuckled darkly. "Let's just say, people found out that I was.. you know, and.." he trailed off, looking at the ground. He shook his head, still feeling vulnerable about explaining the next part.

 

 

"I.. struggled with myself. They made me feel like I didn't belong.. and sometimes, honestly, I still feel like I don't." He looked down at the scars tracing his arms, and he felt another tear slide down his cheek. "God, I know this must sound stupid, and it's so embarrassing to be telling  _you_ this, because you're just so.. so confident and talented, Gaston, but I just.. wanted to end it that day." He stared down at the ground, ashamed. Gaston stared at him for a moment, then lifted his chin.

 

 

"Hey. Look at me." Lefou gazed at him. "You're not alone, mon amour.. and everyone feels like that sometimes." he laughed softly. "Truth is, I don't feel perfect. At all. I feel like everyone just sees me as this god, but I'm not. I'm just a person. I'm capable of making many mistakes. In fact, I feel like I make them in the most important areas. Like friendships." His smile curved down a bit. 

 

 

"Lefou, my sweetheart, I am truly very sorry for what I did. I promise to never leave you again, if you'll give me the chance.." Lefou shook his head, sort of grinning, and raised his hand up to his cheek. "Gaston, you've only apologized seven million times. I.. I know you're a changed man now.." he blushed, and so did Gaston. With both men red and smiling, they leaned in and kissed.

 

 

"Now if you'll let me, I want to fix each memory.." Gaston said, grabbing Lefou's arm and getting a questioning look from his lover. "Oh," Lefou said, blushing as he felt Gaston's warm lips press upon his skin. As Gaston softly kissed each scar away, memories of laughing boys and misunderstanding fathers and frustration faded far into the distance. And Lefou knew that with time and just a little bit of love, he too could become a changed man.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Rain and Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9, "Smile". So this doesn't really fit the prompt as well as it could, I admit. But it's just a cute little story that I hope you'll enjoy anyway <3\. It was late and I'm not sure if it's any good :,D. I'll let you be the judge of that, though ;). Enjoy

Lefou felt his heart sink. "A month?" Gaston nodded, looking straight ahead. "Yeah, there's this really neat area by the lake a couple towns over.. I hear that's the best spot for deer, and possibly even bears." He took a strong sip of his beer, and set his cup down with a clank. They were in the tavern and though it was busy that night, as it usually was, it was relatively quiet and intimate. Lefou shook his head, swishing around his own beer. 

 

"When are you leaving?" he said softly, staring into the white ring that had formed in his drink. He could not bring himself to look at Gaston, and concentrated solely on that. Gaston took another sip. "A week, mon ami." "A week, already?!" Lefou said, almost splashing himself with his drink in the process. Gaston turned towards him, nodding slowly. "Yes, what's wrong with that?" "I.." Lefou stopped himself. "Nothing." He shuffled a bit, and Gaston placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

 

"Lefou.." He breathed out gently. Lefou stopped short and looked at him. It took all of himself to not let his blush show. It wasn't like Gaston to be so sincere all of a sudden. "Gaston.." he breathed back, gazing into his friend's eyes. Gaston cleared his throat. "What is it, mon ami?" Lefou shook his head once again. "Nothing." He smiled and took a swig of his beer. Gaston frowned. "You know what I miss.." Gaston said, his voice fragile but deep. Lefou turned to him, still a bit surprised by what had just happened. "Yeah, Gaston?.." he whispered gently. Gaston shook his head, taking another drink of beer.

 

 

"That smile of yours.." Lefou almost choked on his drink. "It used to light up this whole tavern, be so beautiful, but.. it's like.. I never see it anymore." Lefou scoffed, looking at Gaston in pure disbelief. "So what. Why do you care. You can see  _Belle's_ smile when you bring back some loot from that spectacular old  _hunting trip._ " he said bitterly, emphasizing the last two words in distaste. Gaston looked slightly taken aback. "Geez, Lefou, what's with you?" "NOTH-ing." Lefou spat the word out this time, chugging down more beer. He averted Gaston's eyes. "Lefou.." Gaston reached out for his companion's shoulder, but Lefou shrugged his hand off harshly. "Forget it, Gaston."

 

 

They were silent for most of the night, Gaston making conversation with some of the people beside him and both men sipping from their drinks absentmindedly. By that time Lefou's mood had gone down, and he was honestly more sad than mad. He shook his head, wondering what he was even still doing there. He stood up from his chair slowly, the legs creaking against the hard floor. "Well, Gaston, it's about time I head off," he said, nodding down at his friend. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, mon ami." Gaston perked up a bit.

 

 

"Lefou, you're leaving? Already?" Lefou couldn't help but catch the dismal tone in his voice, causing his heart to beat faster. But then Gaston nodded. "Very well. But at least let me help you with your hat and coat." The two men walked towards the door by the tavern, where the coat and hat rack stood. Lefou picked his hat off the rack and fixed it upon his head while Gaston helped the shorter man into his coat. Lefou blushed, looking up at Gaston shyly. 

 

 

"Thank you, Gaston," he said quietly, and Gaston nodded. "No problem, mon ami." He gave Lefou a fond look, fixing his jacket one more time to make sure it fit just right. Lefou smiled at him, and felt love swell up in his chest. He was reminded of the hunting trip, however, and felt that same hope drop. 

 

 

"Gaston, do you ever just.." he whispered, then at the knot of his stomach, stopped. Looking into the man's eyes, he knew he would never be able to say a word. "Yes, Lefou..?" Gaston said, gentle as ever. Lefou wanted to cry. The things this man did to him, he swore.. Lefou looked up at him, taking a swallow. "No. Forget I said anything. Just.. take care on your trip, Gaston. I really do wish you the best." Gaston's eyes softened, and he opened his mouth slightly. "Lefou.." "Goodnight." Lefou adjusted his hat and took off into the dark night. 

 

 

He began to run quickly through the streets, his feet not missing a beat. It was raining hard and water was all over the sidewalks, but he didn't care. He had to get away from there. And suddenly he heard footsteps much louder and more pounding than his own, and the splashes of puddles and the smells of the murky rain and a masculine scent filled the air. He was still surprised, however, by the strong grip that took ahold of his wrist, yanking him back.

 

 

He gasped audibly and turned around. "Gaston," he said, the single word sounding loud in the lonely night air. Gaston looked down at him, basked in the streetlights' glow and dripping rain and looking more ethereal than ever. The consistent drizzling of the showers sounded like a soft music. And slowly, Gaston raised an eyebrow. "Lefou." He moved a wet lock of hair out of Lefou's eye and gently swiped it to the side. "What were you going to say, my friend?" Gaston's grip on Lefou's elbows was warm. He softly swiped Lefou's sleeve with his thumb, catching some rainwater on it. Lefou gulped and gazed up at Gaston, feeling his cheeks grow warm too.

 

 

"I.." he looked up at Gaston, his heart beating faster with every passing second. Gaston grazed his cheek with his thumb, making Lefou blush even more. "Do you ever just.. say something, but it's like.. words.. can't describe how much you really mean it?" he said softly, avoiding Gaston's eyes fiercely. Gaston frowned for a second, then tilted up Lefou's chin. "You mean, like.. when a phrase or action is so overused that it has lost its meaning, but for you it's the least that can be said..?" Lefou's eyes widened then. "Yeah. Exactly like that."

 

 

At that Gaston brought Lefou's chin up higher, causing the man's breath to hitch slightly. "Could you possibly be.. referring to what you said at the tavern tonight?.." Gaston said, low and enticing and intent and impossibly gentle all at once. It was then that Lefou realized just how close they stood.. mon dieu. Their breaths mingled together like warm aromas in a coffee shop, which caused Lefou to shiver. And Gaston's comment left him speechless, unable to answer and admit his feelings. He swallowed in a breath. He dared himself to be brave now. "Yes," he said, staring up at Gaston defiantly. "Yes."

 

 

He brought his hands up to Gaston's cheeks, hesitating, holding them like a delicate object. It wasn't a lot, but his message was clear. Gaston stared at him for a moment, wide-eyed and mesmerized. He opened his mouth, as if about to say something, but shook his head, deciding against it. He said nothing, simply leaning in to hold Lefou's face in his hands and kiss his lips. 

 

 

Lefou's eyes widened once more, but soon closed as he released his feelings as well, wrapping his arms around Gaston's shoulders and keeping them pressed across his warm back. He rocked back and forth, enjoying the unfamiliar comfort of the moment. The rain drizzled on the two and all around them, but they were focused on their world alone. Gaston drew away from him, slightly pink as well, lips half separated. Then he smiled a bit. "Well. I think that clears up some things."

 

 

Lefou snorted at him. "No shit, Gaston," he said, crossing his arms and smirking smugly. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. Gaston laughed, slugging him playfully. "Alright, enough of that mon ami." Lefou continued to smirk. "Honestly, I feel like it's just so much easier to express feelings than to actually state them, you know what I mean?" Gaston nodded, looking at Lefou. "Especially when it comes to you.." he said quietly. Lefou brought a hand to his mouth and blushed. "Oh, stop that," he said, turning red as a tomato in July. Gaston smiled, and sighed in content.

 

 

"We have so much to talk about, dear.." He said, grabbing Lefou's hand softly and rubbing his thumb over the knuckles. Lefou looked down at it, an expression subconsciously taking over his face. "Yes. Yes we do." he said softly. "Ah! So bright!" Gaston said suddenly, shielding his eyes. Lefou cocked his head, his eyes squinting and his mouth parting slightly. "Huh? What is, Gaston?" he said, turning around to look at a streetlight. "Nothing, nothing." And not even a few seconds later Gaston dramatically grabbed Lefou's hand and dropped down to the ground.

 

 

"Also, Lefou, my dearest love, would you like to do me the honor of accompanying me on this upcoming, spectacular  _hunting trip_?" 

 

 

Words failed to escape Lefou then, but it was alright because he reacted anyway. This time his smile reached the tips of his cheeks, curling up and bringing a light to the eyes above it. It glowed and it shined, radiating warmth and affecting all those around it, just like a true sun. And not even the rain that night had the power to put it out.

 

 

"Agh! It got brighter!!"

 

 

 

 


	10. Sun-kissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey! This is a modern teen AU that takes place in the summer before their senior year in high school, so they are about 17/16 here. I really enjoyed writing this one. Day 10, "Sand". Hope you enjoy

"Move your arm back a bit. There you go."

 

 

Lefou froze. There it was. There was that voice again. Slowly Lefou raised his sunglasses and looked up from his book. There stood the handsome lifeguard teaching little kids how to swim. Lefou tried not to look too closely at the glowing, appraising smile he gave each of the kids, or the way his jet black hair stuck sweetly to the curves of his rugged face. Lefou went back to reading. "Thanks, Mr. Gaston!" one of the little kids chirped. The young lifeguard nodded, smiling again. "Of course, young man! That's what I'm here for."

 

 

Lefou looked up again, blushing. Mr. Gaston? Wait.. he furrowed his brow. A little kid had called him that, so was that his first name or his last name? Lefou frowned, looking at the sand on the ground subconsciously. "Well, farewell, kiddos! See you next week," the lifeguard said, waving all the kids goodbye. They started to walk onto the shore, closer to where Lefou sat. Lefou squirmed a bit on the towel. He was a bit self-conscious. He watched as the kids ran to their parents, hugging them and each little family with the kids leaving the beach.

 

 

Lefou read a bit more, absorbed in the novel. It was about two lovers who had run away from home. Suddenly his stomach growled, and he remembered he had been a bit hungry since the swim practice had ended. He shuffled through his pockets to see how much money he had. Oh, well, this could probably buy him a hotdog and drink. Lost in thought, he walked along the beach, thinking of the story. Maybe someday, he would have a romance like that- "Whoa!" came a young man's voice from very close by, as well as a body on body collision with a rock hard chest.

 

 

Lefou grunted, backing up in pain and clutching his stomach. "I'm sorry!" Lefou said, embarrassed and still doubled over in pain. "Hey, it's okay, no harm done. I'm not so sure about you though." Lefou looked ahead to see a hand outstretched before him. Odd, the stranger's voice was almost- Lefou gasped as his gaze trailed up to the boy's face. Mon dieu.. it was Mr. Gaston! "I.." Lefou said, eyes widening and cheeks flaming. He took the lifeguard's hand and stood up to his full height, brushing some sand off his shorts.

 

 

"Thanks." "No problem." the young man grinned, showing off a bit of fang. "What's your name, anyway?" he said, fixing a curious look on Lefou. "Huh? Oh.. Lefou." The lifeguard frowned. "Lefou?" "Yes, some kids gave it to me back when I was younger, and I guess it stuck. I've given up trying to change it. I actually kind of like the way it sounds." he did a sort of half smile and shrugged his shoulders. "And what about you?" he looked at the lifeguard, who licked some sea salt off his lips. "Name's Gaston," the man said, nodding his head and extending his hand towards Lefou once again. "I'm actually a lifeguard here. I like teaching the little kids to swim," he said, smiling.

 

 

Lefou nodded, blushing and smiling a bit himself. "Yeah, I saw you a bit. You're really good with those kids," he said shyly, rubbing his arm and looking away from Gaston. Gaston's eyebrows raised up a bit, and then he spoke. "Wow, um, thank you," he said, staring at Lefou. "Uh huh," Lefou said, blushing at the sand. Gaston cleared his throat a bit. "This might sound weird, but wanna grab something from the snack bar? I'll buy. Sort of an apology for bumping into you." he said, patting his pocket firmly. Lefou's eyes widened.

 

 

"Wow, I was just about to go there," he said, and Gaston chuckled. "You sure about paying, though? I've got money," he said, reaching into his pocket for the crumpled bills and coins he had. Gaston shook his head. "It's okay. Let me treat you this time, Lefou," he said, casting Lefou an assuring smile and motioning him to head over to the bar. The two boys walked there and waited in line, starting to talk amongst themselves. "So how long have you been working at the beach?" Lefou said, taking a glance at the water. Gaston frowned, bringing his hand to his chin. "Well, I had to train for at least 2 years to get this job. I started my first year as a lifeguard last summer." "I see," Lefou said, nodding and looking up at him. They moved further up the line. "And was it worth it?"

 

 

Gaston looked away, his gaze travelling to a group of kids on the shore as they squealed and continued their game, laughing and pulling tricks on each other. Various shouts from children were heard across the beach. Gaston's eyes were warm, holding a light they hadn't before. He turned back to Lefou, nodding. "Yes," he said softly, gazing at the sand, "Seeing these kids happy, that's what really matters. They deserve that chance. That's why I signed up for this job in the first place." They were at the front of the line now, and Gaston stopped talking to take his order.

 

 

"Yes, I'd like the usual poached egg burger and strawberry shake, and my friend here.." he turned to Lefou. "What do you want?" he whispered gently, waiting for Lefou's response. "Oh, I'll get a Chicago dog, please, and an orange soda," he said, nodding his head and smiling at the man in front of them. "Here you go," Gaston said, reaching over the counter to hand the cashier some money. "Alright, your order will be ready soon," the man said, handing Gaston change and nodding. "Next customer."

 

 

Gaston led Lefou to one of the wooden benches next to the shack. They sat down, creaking the wood beneath them. "So, now what?" Lefou said, smiling slightly. He couldn't explain it, but he liked hanging out with this guy. Even though they had just met. "Now we wait." Gaston said, smiling and swinging his feet under the table. "God, I feel like that meat smell is tantalizing me," he said, turning towards the grill with all the meat. "It should be illegal to show off all the food like that." Lefou laughed. "I know! I hate that. But at least you can see how close it is to being ready." he said, swinging his legs also. Gaston scratched at his stubble, smiling a bit. "That is true."

 

 

The two chatted amongst themselves for a bit, enjoying each other's company like old friends. They were having such a good time, it seemed like the food was ready right away. "One strawberry shake, orange soda, poached burger, and Chicago dog," the server said, and Lefou grabbed his soda and dog, while Gaston did the same with his food, both making their way back to the table. Lefou was famished. He dove in, chomping down the dog and sipping orange soda. Gaston did the same, chugging down strawberry shake and devouring his burger hungrily. Once they were done, they both sat back, satisfied.

 

 

"Dang, Lefou," Gaston said, leaning back with his hands over his stomach. "I rarely meet anyone who can keep up with my appetite. That was quite impressive." Lefou's eyes widened, a blush seeping into his cheeks. "I thought so with you, too.. I didn't think you could eat so much." Gaston shook his head, patting his chest. "No, to be this buff, you have to eat a  _lot._ " he said, and Lefou blushed slightly. Gaston continued. "Muscle workouts just don't cut it."

 

 

Lefou took a sip of his orange soda. "Well, you have an impressive body," Lefou said, nodding and staring at his bare chest, which displayed strong, prominent abs and an unearthly glow against the bronzed skin. Gaston's eyes widened and Lefou realized what he had just said.  _Oh God._ "No, I- I don't mean it like, like THAT," Lefou said, laughing and blushing slightly. "Just, you know.." Gaston shook his head. "No, it's alright," he said, looking at Lefou and taking in small features. "Thanks though. Sometimes I worry I'm not working out enough."

 

 

"No, no, I'm sure you work out plenty." They took a few more sips of their drinks, the sound of slurping straws filling the quiet air. By then it was about sunset, and most people were leaving the beach. Lefou stared at the sky dreamily. "My, the sunset is beautiful, isn't it?" Lefou sighed, resting his hand on his chin and gazing off into the distance. Gaston nodded, taking in the medley of oranges and black birds in the sky. "Yes, it is. Sometimes I wish I had someone to share it with."

 

 

Lefou turned at that. "So do I," he said, staring again into the distance. "Sometimes, I wonder if love is even meant for me.." he rested his head in his folded arms. Gaston nodded at him sympathetically. "I'm sure it'll come for you, mon ami," he said, patting Lefou's back. Lefou grew a bit red, giving Gaston a kind smile. "Thanks." Gaston shook his head. "Don't mention it." They finished off their drinks, slurping them down to the last drop. Gaston pulled the cup away from his mouth, tossing it into a nearby garbage bin. Lefou did the same.

 

 

"Well, thank you for dinner, Gaston," Lefou said, standing up and wiping his shorts. Gaston looked up. "Don't mention it, mon ami." he stood up as well, looking almost afraid at the prospect of Lefou leaving. Lefou rested his hand on his shoulder, smiling fondly. Gaston smiled back. Lefou threw away the rest of his trash, and looked back at Gaston. "Well.. it was nice spending time with you. I really enjoyed it. Goodbye, Gaston." Gaston gasped as Lefou gave him one last smile and began to walk away.

 

 

"Wait!" he said, running after Lefou and reaching for his back. "Actually, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out tomorrow too. I had fun as well," he said, looking down at the glittering sand shyly. A smile traced his lips and for the first time in years, a scarlet red blush. Lefou's cheeks tinged a bright pink, and his mouth did a slight "O". 

 

 

"Of course, Gaston," he said, a small smile growing larger on his face. "I'd love it." Gaston looked up, giving a trademark grin full of fang and stubble and warmth. They smiled at each other for what could have been seconds, minutes, or decades. "So.. bye." Lefou said at last, giving a small wave and one more little smile over his shoulder. He made his way back over to his towel and Gaston continued to grin.

 

* * *

 

From then on, Lefou continued to meet Gaston at the beach daily. Once Gaston was finished with teaching the little kids, he would make his way over to Lefou with a grin and arms wide for a playful hug. Some days they left early, and played in the mere hours of day, and other times they stayed there well after sunset. Those times were Lefou's favorite, and he held the moments close to his heart. Throughout the day they would spend most of their time in the water and at the snack bar, while at night, Gaston often led Lefou throughout the beach.

 

 

Lefou had a natural desire to explore, and enjoyed doing so even more with Gaston by his side. He was such a good friend. Smiling tonight, he turned to look at Gaston tossing a pebble across the ocean. It sunk at once, making a quick "plunk" in the sea. Lefou shook his head. It was nights like this that made him so happy. He was so in love, enjoying Gaston's presence more than anything and only wanting the best for the young man. Lefou picked up a pebble too, not even caring that it sunk to the bottom as well.

 

 

Gaston turned towards Lefou, smiling and lying down on his back. "Ah, this is the best, mon ami," he said contentedly, looking up at the night sky. "You, me, and this beautiful beach." He continued to look up at the stars, his eyes shimmering along with them. "I wish it could stay summer forever." Lefou, on his back as well, turned to him, the dark only slightly hiding the blush on his cheeks. He cleared his throat a bit.

 

 

"Hey, we could still see each other after this," he said, giving his friend a reassuring hand in the shoulder. "We could still stay in contact." Gaston turned to him, his eyes growing soft and sad. "I'd hope so. I just enjoy your company so much," Gaston said, gently grabbing Lefou's hand from his shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "I don't think, in all my life, I've had a friend as true as you," he said, still holding Lefou's hand firmly.

 

 

Lefou stared across at him, silent. He enjoyed Gaston's touch, rubbing his thumb over Gaston's hand softly and looking at the sky. At that Gaston's breath hitched, and he blushed a bit too. He continued to look at Lefou, pulse racing and expression hesitant. "Lefou.." he said softly. Lefou turned away from the sky to look at Gaston. "Yeah, Gaston?" he said, his one hand splayed across his chest and the other still in Gaston's possession. Gaston gulped, nervously fingering Lefou's hand as well. 

 

 

"I hope our friendship never ends," he said intensely, staring into Lefou's eyes. "I care about you so much." Lefou's eyes widened slightly as his heartbeat began to pick up faster. "I care about you, too." he said, stroking Gaston's hand some more. Gaston looked down at it, and Lefou caught that. He blushed, and they shyly met each other's eyes. "Lefou.." Gaston breathed out, gripping his hand tighter and leaning closer. Lefou sat up a bit, eyes softening at Gaston. "Yes?.." he whispered, his voice fragile in the heavy night. 

 

 

Gaston smiled at him, fingering a lock of Lefou's hair. His heart swelled up and his smile curved as he looked down at his friend. He wanted nothing more than to make him happy.. "I love you.." the words were a semblance of an utter, quieter than any Gaston had ever spoken. That was because they were the scariest he ever said, too.. but Lefou had heard them loud and clear. 

 

 

He held a look of dumb shock, his face appearing cute and pure with its expression. Then he smiled and whispered coarsely, finding it hard to say anything at all with all the joy he contained. "I love you too, Gaston.." They sat there for a moment, just smiling and taking each other in. Then Gaston gently grabbed Lefou's chin, pulling him in for a deep, loving kiss. Lefou enjoyed everything in that moment, the soft sand between his toes, the love in his chest, and the warmth of Gaston. 

 

 

He played with Gaston's hair, smiling throughout the kiss. Gaston grinned as well, separating after a moment's time. They drew away and stared at each other lovingly. Gaston squeezed his hand. "No matter what I do, I  _won't let you go._ " he said, looking at Lefou sincerely. Lefou leaned against his shoulder, smiling and rubbing his companion's knuckles once more.

 

 

And even as they went to parks and theatres and even an altar years later, Lefou would never stop associating the man he loved with late nights, splashing seas, roasting hot dogs and soft, soft sand. 

 


End file.
